Sweet, Sugah, and Burnin, Spice
by Kyo-Farrunner
Summary: Every time they meet, its like gravitation pulling them together. Both unable to resist the other. As they struggle with those around them, can they find love in each other. Pretty much smutt with little plot. Hope you enjoy.


**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters and/or the original story. I can only claim the plot for this story.**

** I am not giving up on my other stories, they aren't even going on hold. This story is just going to be my pet project.**

* * *

><p>Rogue hadn't planned on coming into this bar, at almost twelve thirty at night. She hadn't planned on ordering beer after beer. Yet somehow, she had ended up inside the shady smoke filled bar, a place one would expect to find Logan, not her. She was sitting at the bar, slowly sipping at her third beer, turning down every man who approached her.<p>

She had come back from a mission, dirty, tired, and sore, she had wanted nothing more than to curl up with Bobby and relax. But fate hated her, she had walked in on Bobby and Kitty snuggled up, on the couch together, lost in each others presence as they shared a passionate kiss. She hadn't even alerted them to her presence, she had simple spun on her heel, mumbled something or other to Logan and Storm, and disappeared out into the night.

Three years, she had been with Bobby Drake for three years, and this is how it ended. He had stuck with her when she had her mutation, he had held her when she took the cure. He had loved her and stuck by her side, when the cure failed and her mutation came roaring back at full power. He had cherished her even more when after years of failed attempts she finally learned control.

Rogue swirled her beer lightly, causing it to slosh around inside the bottle, before she calmly took another sip of the bitter drink She had thought everything was going well, their three year anniversary was four days away, she was touchable, yet she caught him red handed with Kitty.

When Rogue felt the pressure behind her eyes, the build up of tears, Rogue took another quick gulp of the alcoholic beverage. The tears were washed away by the bitterness of the drink, as she swallowed both her pain and anger. She refused to cry over a cheating lowlife like Bobby Drake.

She knew she would have to go back to the manor eventually, just like she knew Logan would be sitting up waiting for her. He would scold her for taking off again, and he would drag her down to the Danger Room for drinking in such a shady bar all alone. But she also knew, that after all was said and done, Logan would sling his arm across her shoulders, and tell her he would gladly disembowel Bobby if that's what she wanted.

It would take her some time, but she would get over Bobby, she would move on, and perhaps find someone who really loved her. The more she thought about her relationship with Iceman, the more she realized that it wouldn't have worked anyway. They were just too different, a northern boy, and a southern girl, someone who liked ice tea and hot sticky summers, and someone who loved ice skating and snowball fights.

Rogue bared her face into her gloved hands, the beer in front of her on the bar forgotten for the moment. Perhaps she had been deluding herself, perhaps her relationship had been falling apart for awhile now, and she had just never noticed. The question was, had she not noticed because Bobby had been hiding in from her, so that he could date both Kitty and Rogue. Or was it simply that she herself was that unobservant, that lost to what happened around her,

"You have had enough, ma chere, non?"

Rogue spun with a gasp at the rich deep voice whispered huskily into her ear, each word soaked and dripping in that warm Cajun accent. It was a voice that she then and there decided it was a sin to belong to a human, but when her eyes found the owner, she determined that he couldn't be human after all. No human, mutant or not, was aloud to look at good.

* * *

><p>Gambit had watched the gorgeous brunette at the bar since she entered over an hour ago. He wasn't sure exactly what it was about the woman that had drawn his stare. She was beautiful that was for sure, but so were many of the other females in the bar. Perhaps it was the fact she wore a pair of tight jeans and a fitted long sleeve red shirt, by far more modest than any of the other women.<p>

Perhaps it was the pale ethereal beauty about the woman. She sat there alone at the bar, sipping her beer, turning down every man who approached her. Those big green eyes had glanced around the bar, and they were so lonely and broken that it tugged at his heart. Something about her, sitting alone at the bar, brought out the sappy romantic poet that resided deep inside of him.

He could tell that she wasn't here looking for a good time, she was just sipping her beer and ignoring everyone around her. He watched as she took a deep gulp of her drink, blinking her eyes as if fighting of tears, before she dropped her forward. She was so heartbreakingly beautiful that he wished to burn her image into his mind for all of eternity.

She sat slumped forward on her stool, her elbows resting on the bar, her face bared inside those satin encased hands. That long straight hair falling around forward to hide her from his view like a curtain. He wanted to reach out, to pull her to himself, to hold her, and reassure her that no one would every harm her again.

He was moving before he even thought about it, sliding from his chair in the shadows of the corner, slipping the deck of cards into his duster pocket. Without a sound, he slunk across the room to stand just behind her, and fighting the temptation to touch her. Her sweet vanilla and coconut smell curled around him coyly, reminding him of the smells of summer in the south. Yes, there was no hiding it from himself, he wanted her, and he wanted her bad,

"You have had enough, ma chere, non?"

It took all of his self control not to snatch a hold of her, to pull her soft body against his chest, to lean down and catch those dark red full lips. The gasp that escaped her when she spun to face him, was music to his ears, and he wondered just how many other noises he could coax from her.

Those wide green eyes stared up at him, the sadness and loneliness in them calling to him, begging him to make them glow with joy and passion. Gambit blinked when he found himself slowly edging closer to her, and forced himself to stop. He didn't know her, wasn't even sure if she would be willing to allow him to take her mind from her pain,

"Who are ya?"

Gambit closed his eyes briefly at the sound of that sweet, thick, southern accent, it fit her perfectly, and enticed him even more. Everything about her was drawing him in, causing butterflies to form in his stomach, and a tightness in his groin. Yes, he wanted her all to himself, to lock her away in his apartment, and to never allow her to leave him.

"Most people call me, Gambit, but you chere, may call me Remy."

* * *

><p>Rogue took in the man's appearance slowly, enjoying everything she saw. He was wearing leather pants that looked as if someone had painted them on, his shirt was just as tight, showing off toned abs to her wondering eyes. His entire form was covered by a large worn brown duster, that gave him a dangerous edgy look, that Rogue found herself loving.<p>

Glancing up at his face, she was pleasantly surprised to see the sharp planes, and defined angles of a man, and not the chubby cheeks of a boy, like Bobby had, had. The hair that fell around his face in soft waves to brush his shoulders was a thick auburn, and she wanted nothing more than to strip off her gloves and tangle her fingers into it.

Finally meeting his eyes, Rogue felt her breath catch in her throat, the eyes that stared back at her were literally glowing. They were a scarlet red that drew her in, hypnotizing her, entrancing her, she felt herself lean forward slightly, and she didn't care,

"Remy? It fits ya, Sugah, Ah'm Rogue, but ya can call me Marie."

She found herself loving the sound and feel of his name on her lips, it rolled off her tongue like honey. She also found herself liking how the red of his eyes seemed to darken to an almost burning coal red when she gave her own name.

For the first time in her life, Rogue found herself wanting to spend the night with a complete stranger, she was willing to give herself over completely. She knew that no one would understand, they would all assume that it was some sort of vengeance against Bobby, but it wasn't. Bobby was the last thing on her mind at the moment. No, in reality she just wanted to learn every inch of the muscular body before her,

"Marie, its a pretty name, ma chere."

Marie felt her eye lids drop lazily in pleasure when the Remy purred her name, making a name she thought plain and boring, seem sexy and erotic. Yes, there was no doubt about it, she wanted him, wanted to hear him call her name in ecstasy, as they moved together in a sensual dance.

"Why, thank-ya, Sugah."

* * *

><p>Remy had fought hard not to just lean forward and claim that tempting mouth that was so close to him, yet still so very far away. He had almost lost his control and kissed her, when she said his name, rolling it off her tongue, and causing his heart rate to increase dramatically. He wasn't sure what it was about her, this Marie, that caused him to lose control, to act like a fumbling pre-pubesant teenager again.<p>

But when those wide emerald colored eyes had dropped to half lidded, and she had stared at him with just as much want as he knew was in his own eyes, his control snapped. And when she had thanked him for complimenting her name, he could no longer think correctly.

He took a half step forward, crushing her body between his own hard one, and the counter. He couldn't suppress the shiver that coursed down his spin at her surprised gasp. He met her gaze briefly, before finally leaning forward, and catching her lips with his own.

Her lips were better than he imagined, he had expected her to push him away, to slap him, or to hesitate in shock. But no, he was pleasantly surprised when she leaned forward, molding her sweet lips to his, before swiping her tongue against his, begging for entrance into his mouth. Never being one to deny a lady what she wanted, he opened his mouth, and his tongue tangled with hers greedily, each battling for control.

He groaned in pleasure when her gloved hands tangled in his hair, not too gentle, and not too rough, with just the right amount of force for him to know they were there. His own hands her hips, encased as they were in tight denim, as she opened her knees for him to stand between her thighs. If the kiss was anything to judge by, than he needed to get her out of the bar, and someplace private quickly.

"Your place or mine, chere?"

* * *

><p>Marie had never felt so wanted and sexy, as she did at that moment, with the handsome stranger, Remy Lebeau standing between her knees. His spicy lips leaving a burning trail from her own, across her jaw to her ear, where he panted briefly. If he said they should stop, she would probably attack him right there, forcing herself on him, not caring that they were in a public bar,<p>

"Your place or mine, chere?"

Rogue pulled back with a moan, gasping for breath she quickly tried to process his question, but him sucking gently at her throat was making her mind foggy. Tugging gently at his hair, she moaned once more, before finally managing to gasp out,

"Yours..."

Rogue felt her mind once more become fogged with pleasure when the man once more caught her lips in a deep kiss. Pressing forward against her body, molding himself to fit her like her gloves fit her hands. Her mind was swallowed by the thoughts of pleasure to come when she felt his hardness press against her. Yes, he wanted her as badly as she wanted him.

"Marie!"

And just like that, one word, her name, spoken by another man, was as effective as a bucket of ice water. Groaning slightly in complete embarrassment she leaned forward and buried her now red face, in Remy's shoulder, grateful that the fabric of his coat muffled her curses,

"Friend of yours Chere?"

* * *

><p>Gambit couldn't see the interloper who had called out Marie's name, but he was sure he recognized the voice, he just wasn't sure from where. It was something important, tugging at the back of his mind, but he simply pushed it aside. No, he was more worried about the present than the past at the moment.<p>

Marie had buried her face between his shoulder and his neck, and her could feel her lips brush his collar bone, as she whispered curse after curse under her breath. He wanted to face the man who knew her, but she was holding tight and refusing to let go. He wondered briefly if it was her father who was there, or her boyfriend, perhaps it was even her controlling brother.

That would be his luck wouldn't it, that she has a controlling brother, who comes to chase off her suitors. A young man who would take one look at him, and know that Gambit wasn't good enough for her. It would be like Julian and Belladonna all over again, and he wasn't sure he would survive it again,

"That's Logan, he's a friend."

Gambit actually felt light headed when all the blood drained from his face. It was worst than what had happened with the assassins, a lot worst. He would never forget Logan, the crazy military man, who had single handedly brought down Stryker and freed the mutants on three mile island at the cost of his own memory.

Wolverine, a name he was given because of the claws that were in his hands, a name he earned when those claws and all his other bones where laced with adamantium. He would very likely kill Gambit for no other reason than the fact that here he was with his hands all over one of his friends,

"I suggest you let her go now bub, before you lose those hands."

Gambit went to release Marie, though everything in him was crying out at the very thought, when to his surprise, she held him tighter. Refusing to release him, she lifted her head to stare over his shoulder at the crazy Canadian who he knew was standing somewhere behind him. He just hoped she would warn him if Logan decided to stick those claws into his exposed back,

"Go home Logan, Ah'll be along when Ah'm good and ready."

Remy flinched at the tone of voice she used on the man, either they were _really _good friends, or she was braver than he had originally thought. No one talked to the Wolverine that he remembered from all those years ago, in that tone of voice. At least not if they wished to keep all their body parts attached.

"Its two in the mornin kid, and you've been drinkin, lets go home."

Remy could tell that he was being ignored for the moment, so that the two could argue with each other, and he was fine with that for the moment. If they were fighting with each other, that meant that Logan wouldn't be pulling his spin out. If only he could find a way to make the Canadian disappear so he could go back to what he was doing with Marie.

"Ah'm a big girl, Logan, Ah don need you baby-in me."

Gambit sighed sadly, he had finally realized that it was too late now. The mood was gone, he was sure the could get it back if they could focus, but he doubted they would be allowed too. He was sure that the only reason Logan hadn't killed him yet, was because he was more worried about Marie than about who she was wrapped around.

"Come on kid, I know you saw Bobby with Kitty, but jumpin in bed with bub here isn't gonna make the pain stop."

Gambit froze briefly, so he had been right, she was suffering from heartsickness. She had caught her boyfriend cheating on her and come to the bar. She had drunk just enough to be tipsy, yet not drunk, and she had thrown herself at the first guy who offered after that. Him. He slumped slightly as his pride and ego deflated, it was probably for the best anyway,

"Fine! Go outside, Ah'll be out in a minute."

* * *

><p>Rogue could tell she had lost the interest of Remy, and it hurt just a little. She wondered if it was because of Logan, or if it was because Logan had mentioned Bobby? She assumed it was probably a little of both, she knew that no man liked to be threatened by a woman's father figure, or to know that she was in a previous relationship.<p>

Men like woman hated to be the rebound person, they all knew it would end horribly, but Rogue hadn't been looking for a relationship. She would be lieing if she didn't admit that she had enjoyed herself with Remy, but she didn't know him, he was still a compete stranger to her. She wondered if she would be able to convince him to call her sometime. Nervously she scribbled her number on a napkin and handed it too him, refusing to meet his eyes,

"Sorry bout that, Sugah, he's just a bit over protect is all. Give me a call sometime, ya hear?"

Feeling suddenly brave, she met his eyes, they were unreadable as they stared at her with just as much intensity. Hesitating only momentarily she leaned forward once again, molding her lips to his in one last kiss, that was just as passionate and warm as the first. Pulling away she slipped from the bar stool and headed toward the door, calling briefly over her shoulder,

"See ya around, Sugah."

And she sincerely hoped she would, he was an addicting Cajun spice, that she wanted nothing more than to sample again.

* * *

><p>Gambit was surprised by the farewell kiss that she gave him, he had expected her to act all ashamed and flustered, but no, she acted disappointed. She truly was an enigma, and as he watched her walk across the bar, those perfect hips filling out those tight jeans as she walked away, he couldn't help but smile,<p>

"Au Revoir, Ma Chere."

He caught the brief flash of those emerald eyes and those perfect lips turned up in an honest carefree smile, before she disappeared out the door. Leaving him alone in the dim bar, holding a paper napkin with her number scrawled on it, under the curious stares of the other patrons.

There was no choice for him, he would see her again, they had business to finish after all. She was his sweet southern belle, and there was no way she was getting away that easy. He would give her a night or two, than he would phone her. He wondered if the rest of her was a sweet as those red lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one complete! I love reading GambitRogue, but I have never wrote such a fanfic before, seeing as this is my first G/R please be nice.**

**AND REVIEW! I want all your thoughts, good, bad, love, hate, anything you want added, anything you want taken out...input people!**

**Anyway, thanks for reading.**

**Kyo**


End file.
